fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S15 episode 5
Tribe Swap NEW BLUE Frankie Chevy Cameron Hayden Bradley Caleb RED Rodney Reese Rick Lex Jesse Evan Blue wins First swapped Immunity ''' Lex: Listen now it's time to really start playing the game, and I've talked about a lot about what my brother has done in this game, but he hasen't won I plan on winning and so I go to an extreme game changer which is one of the greatest players ever Rob Cesternino and the swap tribal alliance which dominated the game and we should learn from him I certianley have, and so I pulled Evan aside and he likes it, so we had to choose a guy to pitch this, and we talked to Reese and we made a deal and for them to put there trust into us it has to be Jesse so we don't blindside them and it's a risk I'm willing to take Evan: I don't want to draw rock I really don't I don't want to lose my shot to win this game on stupid bad luck, and Lex had an idea the swap tribal alliance which is risky but has proved very effective, the risk is all on me and Lex though because the vote tonight is Jesse because Reese and Rodney don't want to take the chance of being blindside, and it's understandable for them to want that it just makes my game a lot more difficult Jesse: Tonight we are going to have to draw rocks and put all our games on the line, but flipping is potentially a lot riskier, so defintley not worth it Reese: Early on this game I was not worried what so ever early on but when we swapped I was worried to be honest because I don't know what's happening, but then it was to catch a break, I had Lex and Evan come to me and go oh we can be just like Rob C and form the greatest alliance ever us 2 and you and someone and It defintley hit me hard and I'm like alright let's bring in Rodney so I call Rodney over and as soon as Rodney sees what's happening he hits hard harder then I thought he might be more of a gameplayer then I thought, because first thing he says is the exact thing that needs to be said it has to be Jesse tonight so they're not screwing us, and Evan and Lex were quick to agree but after I pulled Rodney aside and I fully believe this is we should keep this in our pocket but plan to stick to our alliance because that is our best shot Rodney: Very interesting day and that's forming a tribe swap alliance with Evan and Lex and it's risky because they could be pulling our leg and I made sure they don't screw us so I'm like we're voting Jesse if you want to do this it's Jesse tonight and I think they are dead serious I think it's Jesse tonight the only thing I'm a little iffy with it but Reese says he believes we should stick with the blue regardless and I'm not too sure about it, I mean it worked for Rob and Hugo could work for us, I don't know we can deal with this when the time comes Rick: Reese and Rodney are very slick, I mean apparentley tonights vote is 5-1 on Jesse but it worries me a bit that they are doing all this slick moves with out me which worries me that I'm not involved but if it's not me I'm glad '''Jesse Final words What the hell happened, like what the hell, oh well I think I was about done anyways I'm not sure I could handle it much longer great experience really pissed this is how I go, but it had to happen I guess